Top of the Ninth
by gg16
Summary: It's the last inning of the game and Jake is gone and Olivia is running the world and Mellie is plotting.
1. Chapter 1

**April 2018**

 _And in news coming out of the White House, National Security Director, Admiral Jake Ballard has resigned. Admiral Ballard was President Mellie Grant's running mate in 2016 but stepped down to continue serving as head of the NSA. In a statement from the White House, the president states that she "wishes all the best for Admiral Ballard, and is not only proud to know him as a friend, but also grateful for his service to the country." From that statement we can assume that there's no bad blood between the two and now we turn to political insider, Stephanie McCord, about who the President is looking at to replace Admiral Ballard._

 **January 2020**

 _President Mellie Grant introduced her new public school bill last week, which has proven to be a hard sell on the Hill, with many representatives across the aisle wondering whether it is worth it. We are now joined by Senator Grey, who was originally hesitant about this bill but has come to endorse it._ Jake clicked the TV off and placed his plate in the sink with a sigh. He would recognize it anywhere. He hadn't expected anything else; it wasn't like the world stopped turning because he left the White House. That was the work of Olivia Pope.

Of course, it wasn't a big secret- everyone had heard about Olivia Pope, whether they knew her as the woman who ran the first Grant's campaign for President and won, the fixer who knew all of Washington's deepest secrets, the First Girlfriend after being exposed as Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III's mistress, or the woman who ran Mellie Grant's presidential campaign then became Chief of Staff in the White House.

Few people knew her as he did, with the other masks like Julia Baker or Command, or without any, the true Olivia Carolyn Pope. Of course, that was from another time, sometimes it felt like another life. Now, he had to get to work.

* * *

"Ok guys I want you all to warm up while I talk to Coach Edwards. You guys know the drill" "Yes, sir!"

He was back in training.

Not training in Quantico or The Farm or Wonderland but at Blackstone High School, in Blackstone, Virginia. He was busy getting the varsity baseball team ready for their game on Friday. In Blackstone, Virginia, he was Coach Ballard, dedicated to taking their high school team to state. There were still whispers; the students were old enough to remember the last election and many of the teachers wondered why someone would want to go from standing in the Oval next to the President to coaching a mediocre baseball team and having to sub in for other teachers when needed.

At first it was a transition for Jake. It wasn't like he could just erase the experiences and horrors he had seen since childhood and through his adult life. And he couldn't very well go to therapy and spill government secrets. The nightmares, violence and PTSD had forever changed him, but this was his more local version of standing in the sun. The first time, when he heard about a bombing in East Abir, he had to resist the urge to call Charlotte to connect him to Mellie to discuss how to respond, and he had to let himself relax and breathe.

The divorce was quick and easy, Vanessa was thriving in DC, and last he heard, was considering a run as representative in Maryland with the support of her Democrat dynasty.

As someone who has lived his adult life on back to back tours, missions, on the run, or alongside leaders of the world, he started to get bored. That was, until he applied to be a coach at the local high school, only half joking what he told Olivia on that fateful night of the convention. His life now, is only 15 minutes from the beach, in suburbia with a middle class demographic, and the only politics is inter-school politics he hears in the faculty lounge, with the band directors getting annoyed with the history teachers for scheduling a major test the day of their competition.

He still kept in touch with Quinn and Charlie with the occasional FaceTime to see little Amelia with Abby, David, and Huck sometimes popping up in the background at QPA.

His first visitor, surprisingly, was Fitz. It wasn't until later, when he looked at the array of beer bottles and empty plates that previously had stacks of nachos on them after they spent the evening catching up like normal Navy buddies do, that he realized how much his friendship with the 44th president had gone through in the last 20 years.

However, Jake completely cut himself off from the two people who had previously consumed his life; the Popes. Father and Daughter, who didn't even realize how alike they were. He suspected Rowan knew where he was and what he was doing and was probably disappointed in his _mediocrity_ , but Jake stopped (or at least tried to stop) caring.

Olivia, on the other hand, was harder. He still saw her and Mellie on the news but he wouldn't allow himself to react to her. Jake had been in love with her for 6 years, and couldn't expect his mind to forget her in a matter of months. He didn't blame her and didn't want to ask Olivia to choose between him and Chief of Staff. She made that choice long ago, but it was time for him to choose too. This time, however, he was choosing himself. Jake was proud of Olivia every time he saw what she accomplished, often without recognition from the media or public, but it was time for him to break away and let her run the world, with B613 and the White House in the palm of her hand, as she wants to.

2 years later, he stood by his choice to continue as a "normal" American citizen. Here in Blackstone, it felt like a weight had been lifted from him. It was quiet, but not too quiet as to make him feel suspicious or worried. Gone were the days of terrorists and assassinations and traitors to the republic, now his focus was completely on McNab's throwing arm and Dalton's sprained ankle which may put him out for a couple games.

That peace was about to be disrupted.

* * *

"So why exactly did you change the plans to this school? Instead of Windfern which could've had a better response with the public because the school recently went through flood damage and all the teachers had to replace their own supplies and-"

Mellie quickly cut Olivia off, "Would you relax? I know the change was last minute, but I told you I like this school because their government classes wrote letters to me when I first became senator. I have a special connection to this place. Oh! We're here!"

Olivia sighed, she was willing to give up this battle with Mellie. She should've just stayed at the White House but Mellie asked, _no_ , demanded, for her to come at the eleventh hour, and she served at the pleasure of the President.

The principal greeted the President and her entourage and whisked her away to start the tour of the school. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"And this is our auditorium where you will be saying your speech later today, Madam President. We are getting everything ready, I know everyone will be really excited to see you today. Ah, here are some of our teachers and coaches!"

Mellie walked up to the teachers and stated with a big smile, "I couldn't have gotten here without you; my teachers made such an impact on me while growing up. Well, the future leaders, innovators, artists, they all depend on you."

 _"Really laying it on thick,"_ Olivia thought as she trailed behind Mellie, _"but we're going have to do all that we can because the only way for the country to afford this public school bill would be if we rally public support to pressure the senators who are upset at trimming off some of the military budget. Ha, if only they knew about the algorithm which had been skimming off millions off everyone for years. "_

Olivia stopped herself there. Some days everything ended up connecting to B613 and when she thought about B613, often times she ended up thinking about Jake. And Jake was neither here nor there, as he disappeared days after he resigned, giving his resignation directly to Mellie, not even bothering to tell Olivia.

She wondered if this is what Fitz felt when she left for the island; she even reached out to Vanessa to find out if she knew anything about where Jake went. Unfortunately, Vanessa was surprised to see her. She showed Olivia the divorce papers and turned her away with a quiet "Once you find him, I hope you two are very happy together." Olivia was frozen for a moment. Jake never told her of any plans to divorce Vanessa and now it felt like he had disappeared into the wind.

She discreetly tried to ask around the D.C. but wasn't surprised when high powered D.C. hadn't heard from Jake in a while. However, she was more surprised when she asked Huck and Charlie and was met with hesitancy and little eye contact; they knew more than they were letting on and Olivia would've pushed, but she figured the B613 bond ran strong and doubted she would have much luck.

Olivia considered asking her father, but decided if she got bad news and Jake truly was in danger or _worse_ she didn't want to hear it from her father.

She could've used those pretty new toys that Jake had set up in the B613 basement to track him done, but Olivia figured at this point he wasn't ready or, didn't want, to be found. Olivia continued like this for weeks, in denial, constantly telling herself that he would be back. She was helping Abby clean up around QPA after Quinn's baby shower and was a couple glasses of wine in when she looked over to the gift table and saw a tag with "Love, Jake" sitting there with Jake nowhere in sight, that her walls came down and she voiced her concern for Jake out loud.

Abby stopped dead while packing up all the extra food and turned to Olivia, unable to hide the pity in her eyes. "He's okay. He moved and is trying to start over, I guess. Um... sometimes he FaceTimes Quinn. I'm sorry I thought you knew."

"Oh," she paused wondering how this happened- actually no, she knew how this happened. "No, I haven't really spoken to him."

And that was what stung. Even when they weren't in a relationship, dating or hooking up, Jake was always there for her. She knew they hadn't always been fair to each other but Jake was someone she trusted completely and one of her best friend. " _You're not alone in this. I'm not going anywhere,"_ rang in her head. Olivia never thought he would ever not be by her side. Even when he became Command, or when she went to Fitz, or he got married, they were still connected; they were still together in some way. She supposed she had taken advantage of that and assumed it was a permanent thing and if for some wild reason if he ever did leave, truly leave, Jake would at least tell her to her face.

She had lost a friend.

Alas, she simply had to push him to the back of her mind and bury herself in work to make Mellie the best, so that 10 years down the line she could say that although she pushed Jake away, treating him like she did, it was worth it. Mellie would be a monument and that would be because of Olivia.

* * *

"I know you are very familiar with one of our coaches, but did you know that last year the Blackstone Bearcats baseball team went to semi-finals for the State championship? This year, we hope to bring home the trophy! Here, come meet our incredible coaches who have helped us get this far," Principal Weatherbee stated.

 _"Familiar? What is he talking about?"_ Olivia looked over and instantly was met with green eyes that she knew all too well. People say the eyes are a window into your soul, and it truly felt like that every time she saw his, filled with intensity under the covers or soft and kind in the island sunrise or full of trust while they tried to navigate the treacherous world of B613 and D.C . The last few times she had seen them, they were cold and distant, as if she was a stranger.

It couldn't be; she must be dreaming. He had been gone for almost 2 years and she never would've thought to check this Podunk town.

"Jake?"

 _"I'm not the only one with a 'special connection' to this place,"_ Mellie thought with a smirk.

* * *

 _"Madam President, here are a couple of high schools to look at for your speech. Windfern High, Fairwick, Vidalake, and, oh, Blackstone."_

 _"What about Blackstone?"_

 _"Oh, it's nothing ma'am just something I saw on Twitter briefly. I think there was something about Admiral Ballard working there, but I doubt it- it was probably a doppelganger. Ms. Pope likes Windfern and wants you to do the speech there."_

 _"Hmmm, ok I'll see… Emma can I ask you for a favor?" Mellie paused as the young girl perked up, "Can you look into that rumor about Admiral Ballard? Just keep it between the two of us…"_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: FYI changed it so it takes place in January not October at the start of training for baseball HS season, also obviously this doesn't follow canon because Liv is still Chief of Staff at the WH. Let me know what you think!**

 _And now Henry with the weather. Hey there folks, be careful on the roads tomorrow as we are coming into a lot of snow and ice. The temperatures are dropping tonight-_

"Oh, I just adore your bracelet young lady! Where is it from? You made it? No way!" Mellie was charming the small crowd that had gathered in the diner she was sitting at, with the local news playing in the background.

"Huh, she's gotten better with them."

Olivia half-laughed, "Yeah, it's an election year. There's no press here but just this one stop will cause people to talk and we get the entire town in the bag come November."

Jake looked at her through the corner of his eye and lightly shook his head. "So… how have you been?"

"Busy with Mellie," she replies abruptly. She hears crowd laugh in the background as she turned towards him, trying to figure out his angle. She was waiting for an explanation on everything, his divorce, resignation, how he could walk out like he did, but didn't want to be the one to bring it up.

"Do you want to go somewhere quieter? Well, relatively quieter, there's only one bar in Blackstone."

* * *

Sam's Bar had a creaky front door and an old school jukebox playing old school music in the background. The bar had few customers on a weeknight, mingling among themselves in their own space. Jake got up to get drinks for the both of them and Olivia was left alone with her thoughts. She felt anxious, an emotion she didn't usually feel with Jake. There was a gap between them and Olivia didn't know what would and wouldn't cross the line. They had been making polite small talk about the weather on the walk over- the weather! This was a man who she thought she knew better than anyone else and believed that was a two- way street. He seen her, literally and metaphorically, in ways that she didn't show to most people and now it was like they were strangers.

As her eyes wandered, she heard a group of middle aged men laugh out loud. This was a bad idea; someone could snap a picture and with social media at its pinnacle, within minutes everyone would see the two of them together. Anything could blowback on the President and with her history with Jake, Jake's show stopping wedding (and divorce), then his disappearance, Olivia didn't know how this would play out it the media.

Jake walked back over to her and seemed to pick up on her nerves, trying to calm her with a hesitant smile, "Don't worry, I was worried about what the townspeople would do at first, but no one really cares, and besides Sam would probably kick out anyone who tries to take pictures." Olivia relaxed for a moment and took a swig of her drink to distract herself.

"Right, so-""How's-"Olivia and Jake started at the same time. For the love of God, this was getting cliché like the movies.

"Ok, I'll start," Jake said with a growing smile, "how's Mellie? QPA?"

And before long they were falling into the groove they were used to. Laughing, catching up on gossip and the dirty secrets of D.C., the drinks kept coming and the walls went down. " _Two peas in a pod, sharing inside jokes,_ " his ex-wife once said.

* * *

"Oh yeah the intern was so embarrassed. His face turned all red and Mellie was trying to make it less awkward and pretend like nothing happened," Olivia said, wincing as the strong alcohol burned as it went down her throat. Jake was laughing, rather intoxicated too, when Sam shouted out last call. Olivia realized how long she had been sitting with Jake, well into the night. She had completely ignored her phone, thus ignoring many calls and texts, but the one that caught her eye at the top- _We're on our way back to WH, figured you're staying the night here. Have fun with Jake. –Mellie._ That sobered her up very quickly and she started rushing to make calls. How could they just leave? Where is she supposed to stay? There was so much she had to do back in D.C. she couldn't just stay here. She couldn't even drive up there now.

Jake saw the cool, calm, collected Olivia leave and started to sense an upcoming freak out and offered to drive before Olivia reminded him that he had been drinking too and their blood alcohol concentration was well beyond the limit.

Wanting to help, wanting to fix things for her, he didn't even realize until the words were out of his mouth and the offer was up in the air- "You can stay with me."

There was a pause that seemed to last for an hour before Jake stumbled on, half- drunk, half- surprised at himself, "I mean, it's pretty late and you can stay in the guest bedroom and leave in the morning." At this point it was too late and she was too tired to consider any other options.

When they got to Jake's house, Olivia took in her surroundings; the house was spacious and modestly decorated. Everything was new, but she could see the bits and pieces of Jake in them.

Jake offered her a change of clothes and showed her where the guest bedroom was. Olivia stood in front of the mirror and reflected on the last 24 hours. She was happy that Jake was happy but it still felt like something was missing. They have gone through so much together and so many phases of relationship, dating, friends, dating (again), Quinn calling them an old married couple, Command/Chief of Staff/ National Security Director, then most recently strangers, but a couple of drinks can't rebuild a friendship or relationship. Tomorrow, she would go back to the dark pit of D.C. and Jake would return to his school and perhaps they would occasionally text to make plans to meet again.

She shook her head and quickly exited the bedroom before being hit with 6 feet and 1 inch of a man whose body she was very familiar with.

Olivia looked up and suddenly she was transported back 4 years; the two of them were getting ready for bed, 2 nights before Jake was supposed to get married, if only she had known then the triumphs and disappointments that were coming. It seemed like everything was the same as Jake still looked at Olivia with the love like he did before but everything was different-like a gust of cold air blasted in, killing the mood-

"Uh, sorry I was just going to get some water."

"Oh… glasses are in the first cabinet on the right when you walk in the kitchen."

* * *

Olivia woke to her phone ringing, not unlike other days, but other days she's comfortable in her apartment in D.C., only 10 minutes away from 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue, ready to fix another crisis. This time it took her a minute to get oriented to where she was before she picked up the phone.

"Olivia!" Olivia groaned, she really didn't need Mellie in her ear at 5 in the morning, especially as she was trying to fight the hangover from last night.

"Mellie, yes I'm about to get on the road, I can get to the White House by 8:30, before Ethan even brings the donuts," in a biting tone, partially because of the hangover pounding in her head and partially annoyed at the assistant not even in her vicinity. Some of Cyrus's Chief of Staff tendencies had rubbed off on her.

"Oh no, no, no, no"

"What?!" God, what has gotten into Mellie?

"The snow storm remember? It's about to hit D.C. and Virginia and you shouldn't be out on the road. Don't worry we'll be fine here, you stay in Blackstone and make your way up tomorrow or Thursday."

"Mel- Madam Pres-"

"No buts! I'd rather you didn't die on the road so just relax; you haven't taken a vacation in so long, maybe Blackstone is nice."

"No, there's nothing in Blackstone, I should be coming back to work."

"I'm sure there's something or someone there to entertain you. If it makes you feel better, I'll email you some things that you can take a look at if you have time." Olivia sighed in exasperation. How was this happening to her? Right when she needs to be in D.C. to work on this bill, she's stuck in the middle of a snowstorm.

She had the worst timing.

* * *

Olivia was pleasantly surprised at how many hidden gems Blackstone had to offer. She was lounging on the couch, with a takeout box in her hand waiting for Jake to grab the hot sauce before starting the movie, reflecting on her mini-vacation.

Earlier that morning she asked Jake if he was ok with her staying until the roads were clear and as always, a brief look of surprised crossed his face, but was quickly covered up and he was ready to accommodate. Jake still had to go to work as it was only lightly snowing but told her to check out the town square if she wanted to get out of the house. After breakfast, she went back to bed for the first time in months to get some more sleep.

Everything seemed to be within walking distance, so in the afternoon after she had checked her email (she couldn't resist), Olivia took his advice and went out, stopping at a cafe to pick up something small to take to Jake while he was at practice afterschool.

She walked into the gym, intrigued as she saw a group of teenage boys grouped around the former spy; she was reminded of another time Jake had been a leader, stepping up to the plate as Command and how as much as she had wanted Quinn home, she knew the young brunette was safe with Jake in charge. Soon one distracted high school kid noticed her and, like wildfire, the whispers spread before one of them shouted out "Coach, you have a visitor!" Jake turned around and his eyes lit up.

"Hey, I don't mean to interrupt. I just stopped by a cafe and bought some doughnuts and wanted to give them to you."

"Oh thanks," he saw the amused smirks out of the corner of his eye and turned to the teens, "Guys, why don't you start warming up?" Unfortunately they were reluctant to start, all of them thinking about the headlines from a few years ago with the woman standing in front of them and the former President, confirming their sordid affair. And now that woman was here and seemed to be awfully friendly with someone who had caused schoolwide gossip the moment he stepped foot on the school, but now was a normal sight. It wasn't until Jake blew his whistle and ordered, "I meant now!" that they got up, with a new set of gossip ready to be spilled during AP Bio.

"Nosy kids…" he muttered.

Olivia smirked, "Ok old man, how's your team doing?"

"We've only had a couple practices and this weather isn't helping, but they're alright."

"Yeah, the principal was telling us yesterday. With good coaching, I'm sure they'll be great," a smile crept up on her face as Olivia turned to him with an innocent expression, "Know any good coaches?"

Jake rolled his eyes as he elbowed her, "Haha, you're hilarious. You can stay, if you'd like."

"Oh, I can't, I have to go back hom- to your house- to finish reading over some things Mellie forwarded me."

"Yeah, of course, America never sleeps," there was a split second of unease that came with the reminder of his past, before "but hey I can pick up some Chinese food for dinner if you'd like."

So she went back to a place she'd only been for 2 days but surprisingly felt very homely-in a way that was different from the houses she had before, namely the Vermont one that had been built up and glorified before being met with harsh bouts of reality- and tried to get some work done but her mind was drifting off every so often. She recognized the familiarity, and felt the warmth even though it was the coldest time of the year, as they slowly reconnected like on island when it was just the two of them, but this time it seemed as though there was another layer that needed to be peeled back.

"One Extra Hot Hot sauce," Jake said, shaking Olivia out of her reverie "Did you choose a movie?"

"Yup, Miss Congeniality"

"Oh my god, nothing has changed, Liv," the nickname dancing off his lips, a sharp contrast from the "Boss" or "Ma'am" that he'd been addressing her as the last time he saw her, "we've watched this a million times." Jake said shaking his head, but reaching for the remote to press play.

* * *

2 hours of watching Sandra Bullock kick-ass, well Jake was watching her kick-ass while still critiquing her technique, Olivia was watching Jake as she thought about how things weren't awkward anymore but still felt like they were just starting to break down the walls that had been building up over the last few years.

She had shifted towards him as the movie went on and had managed to get up close against him, cuddling into Jake's body as the snow fell outside, and if anyone had asked then, she would've said it was because it was too cold. But the heater was on and it was just the two of them, with no one, Command, her father, or Fitz there to stop her as she leaned closer to him and stared at his lips before looking up into those deep green eyes, daring him to make the first move.

His lips brushed against hers and it was like it was in slow motion; the room got warm and it wasn't the heater protecting from the outside cold. And maybe it was them being a little wine drunk, or maybe it was the reminder that it didn't matter where in the world they were or what position they held but for Olivia and Jake, home was a person. Home was a person that had been gone for months now and now maybe it was the stars that aligned so that Olivia and Jake had the opportunity to go back to being, well, Olivia and Jake, and that night they were reminded that it wasn't just conversation and trust that they missed from one another. Their lips met again, more eager to fill what had been missing for so long, and that night they remembered.

* * *

Pretty soon, the storm calmed, the snow started to melt, and the two had to return to reality. Jake didn't wake up alone for the first time in a while, sometime that night they had made it to the bedroom, but as he looked over to the woman next to him, he didn't know what to think. He slowly shifted away, careful not to wake her as he grabbed his discarded clothes and made his way to his kitchen. Did this one night change anything between them? Nights like this hadn't before, but it wasn't a conversation he was ready to have and wasn't sure if she was ready either.

Olivia fell asleep cuddling, pressed against Jake's chest, but when she woke to an empty bed she wondered for a moment if it was all a dream. If she was being honest, she had woken up confused like this, after a passionate night only to wake up to find it all was just a dream, a few times after Jake left. But this time it was real; this time the space next to her was still warm. And yet there she was- alone. She stared up at the ceiling with a million thoughts flying through her mind before finally finding the courage to get up. She could hear the rustling in the kitchen and when she walked through the doorway, caught Jake's eye when he looked up from the stove and flashed her a polite smile. _Ok we're going to talk about this right? Maybe he just doesn't know how to bring it up._

That morning was filled with casual, tranquil amity like they had been getting dressed and ready for the day together for years. Jake was driving her up to the nation's capital, making it a road trip, much more pleasant than the last one they went on before she stood up and admitted to being the President's mistress. No, this one was filled with pre-popped popcorn, a road trip playlist filled with surprisingly a lot more Niall Horan than Jake expected, and a lot of quiet laughter. Olivia knew something was on Jake's mind because she did know him as she had said before. They were both smiling but they were also the two best people at wearing masks.

Over the last few days a lot of walls had come down, and it was as if their friendship was stronger than ever, but during the comfortable silences Jake reminded himself that this isn't her life, and he has to protect himself.

Finally, they entered familiar territory; a place that they had each taken a turn controlling from the depths of Wonderland or the White House, but for Jake was now simply an old memory, a touristy city that held secrets around every corner. After a making a call to Quinn, the two of them pulled in to the QPA building so that Jake could visit all of them for the first time since leaving.

They spent the rest of the morning catching up with the Quinn, Huck, Charlie and Abby, with the redhead and brunette making knowing eye contact every time Olivia and Jake shared a smile from across the table.

"Oh, we better head out. I need to get to the White House and check on Mellie. I'm just going to run to the restroom real quick."

Olivia was washing her hands when Abby barged in. "Ok, what was all that about?"

"What?"

"That! You leave for D.C. and you're not talking to Jake at all and now you're back and you're- well, you're happy! And it's a good look on you!"

"I don't know what to tell you Abby, it was just a mini vacation. It was surprisingly nice being down there. "

"I'm not talking about Blackstone," Abby said recognizing the Olivia Pope style of spin and ignoring what's right in front of her.

"Oh, Jake. We talked a lot and maybe slept together last night," Olivia said, rushing through the last part of her sentence, walking back into the QPA foyer.

"Wow, are you going to get back together?"

"I mean, I don't know what this means for us." She was still waiting to get a moment for them to talk about what happened the night before and how they had gotten there. It was ironic, usually she never wanted to talk about their long and complicated history but this time she wanted to know, she was open to seeing where this could go.

* * *

 _Meanwhile-_

 _Quinn turned to Jake, her eyes lighting up and a smirk creeping on her lips, "Did something happen? And don't even try to lie to me." He had trained her too well and all this time running QPA and dealings with stubborn clients made her internal lie detector pretty good._

 _Jake sighed, knowing he wasn't getting out of this, "We slept together."_

 _"So now …"_

 _Jake turned away from the interrogation, "So, nothing. "_

 _Quinn scoffed, "Really, don't you still love her? You can make your move now. What's stopping you?"_

 _"Of course I still love her," he shook his head and paused, "but she's here and probably thinks it was nothing, just a normal Tuesday, or a last hurrah maybe."_

 _"What if she doesn't think so?"_

 _Jake looked over at her with his eyes just begging for her not to push. It wasn't a road he wanted to go down again; falling in love with the formidable Olivia Pope only to be left out in the cold. "I doubt that; we've slept together before without any emotion being involved, nothing is gonna change between me and Olivia."_

* * *

"Do you want to get back together?" Abby said, trying to catch up with Olivia.

"I- Maybe? You know me, I'm not saying we should jump into anything, but everything felt so real, you know? Like we actually have a shot this time. We don't have to worry about my father or-" Olivia quieted when she heard her name.

"I'm not getting back together with Olivia."

"Jake," Quinn said with a knowing tone.

"Really, nothing is going to change."

She really does have the worst timing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Admiral Stevens sent the updates on the East Abir situation and said he wanted to talk about new drone footage during our meeting later today."

"Ok and afterwards I have the phone call with Prime Minister Madge, right?" Mellie asked with the sweep of her pen as she continued signing papers as Olivia handed them to her.

"Yes, she's going to want to push for more U.S. troops to assist the German ones already there so make sure you make it clear that we aren't putting more boots on the ground and risking American lives especially since the situation is deescalating."

"Right, so speaking of admirals…"

"Were we?" unable to cover up the sarcasm, as the Chief of Staff recognized where this was going.

"I was just wondering how Jake was, I didn't get to ask earlier."

The mask was on for Olivia as she ignored Mellie to pick up the papers in front of her. "He's fine. Doing well." She carefully left out the part about them sleeping together, assuming that wasn't traditional Oval Office talk, granted it had seen and heard a lot worse. Jake texted her once he got back to Blackstone and that was the last time they had communicated in 3 weeks.

Perhaps it was fate, her phone buzzed and she saw a text from the man that came in and disappeared from her life like a tornado, all at once, but while there, left a lasting impact- _Hey I'm going to be in D.C. next week. Are you free?_

Of course things aren't awkward for him; she made sure to wait a solid minute before walking in the QPA conference room, so he doesn't know she heard him reject her. On her side, she felt humiliated, like she had built herself up to be great but the feeling of rejection from a man she loved without ever admitting it, showed her that she is human too.

It shouldn't have affected her like this; they only spent two and a half days together, so why this time did she get so attached? The rational, smart, raised- or rather trained- by her father, Olivia recognized that they were living in different worlds now so there's no point in starting anything. What happened wasn't real, rather, a pipe dream.

And yet she found herself replying- _Sure, let's grab lunch._

* * *

The lunch was off to a rough start and if you asked either of the members sitting there, they both would agree this was a bad idea.

Jake's morning had consisted of a bus ride full of high school juniors taking the trip up to the nation's capital to get an up close and personal look at foundations of the United States government. Once he finally got to pull away from the jumpy students visiting monuments where history making decisions had been made that they didn't even know, the trashy D.C. gossip magazines had gotten wind of the "NSA's Boy Toy" return inside the Beltway. Perfect timing too, as they caught photos of him sitting down with his ex-girlfriend, White House Chief of Staff, whose name had floated around when news of the Ballard-Moss divorce broke. The hostesses noticed and quickly moved them to a table in the corner so they could have some privacy.

It didn't stop there- the two of them had just ordered when Jake's phone buzzed and the name _Alice_ popped up on screen.

"Oh, who's that? Is that another one of the teachers on the trip?"

"No, it's my friend, "he replied, trying to brush it off. _What am I doing I didn't do anything wrong. I'm allowed to date whoever I want-_ "We've just gone on a couple dates."

"Ah cool," Olivia suddenly regretting dismissing the Deputy Secretary of State, whom she hadn't thought about at all since she rejected a date with him last Tuesday because Mellie needed the updated unemployment percentages for the quarter, "Well she's texting you back, so it's good to see the whole B613 turned NSA Director turned teacher hasn't had an effect on your love life."

"I didn't tell her about B613, we're not that serious, and I wouldn't expose it like that. "

"I know I was just… making a bad joke."

"Right."

There was a stillness in the air as the two of them sat in silence with the rest of the restaurant bustling around them.

"Are the students enjoying the sights of D.C.? Are you staying at a nice hotel?" Olivia asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, this morning we visited the National Mall and later we're going to the Air and Space Museum. The hotel is nice- the Days Inn off Connecticut Ave. It's nice being here visiting the old haunts in a touristy way."

"So have you ever thought about moving back to D.C.? Did coming back here make you miss it?"

Jake looked around at the restaurant, using those spy skills he had refined over the years. He counted a reporter for the Post and one from The Hill, 2 Secret Service agents on break, a few State department employees- who seem to do everything in a rush, faster than the rest of already full speed ahead D.C.-, 4 Congressmen, and even picked up on an FBI agent who seemed to be still be adjusting to being in the real world after being undercover. "No, I hadn't really thought about it," he said turning back to Liv, "I don't work for the White House anymore."

"There's more to D.C. than just the White House," Olivia snapped back.

Jake was taken aback by her suddenly icy tone. "I'm sorry?"

"I'm just saying the White House isn't the only thing here."

"Oh sorry, I forgot about the Capitol, but I was never very close with any Congressmen or women," he responded, trying to lighten the mood.

"That's not what I meant", Olivia replied, not finding humor in his sarcasm.

"Did I do something wrong? I'm not sure why you're suddenly snapping at me. It was a simple question and I gave you an honest answer."

"Honest answer?! Because you're what- living in the truth right now? Because you're so honest with all those people in small town Blackstone? Pretending like you're this All-American guy who didn't go through what he's gone through with B613 and Command and the White House? You know that doesn't work. You just packed up and left, like it was one of your completed missions, on to the next one. Why would you do that? I needed you here. Why would you just leave? How could you leave without telling me?" the questions came tumbling out, rapidly as they had been building up for so long, only a few answered and more formed during her trip to Blackstone _._ "Your family is here," she muttered under her breath, the reunion quickly turning sour.

 _How could you leave me?_ That was the real question she wanted answered. Ever since he left, Olivia felt like a part of her was missing but, god forbid, she actually admit that and be honest with her feelings.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I am trying to move on from all the stuff I've gone through? That I can't erase it and I'm not necessarily ashamed of all of it but I am trying to move forward? And why do you care? Don't pretend like things were so great with us like we were hanging out and chatting it up all the time.

Olivia huffed and rolled her eyes, but Jake wasn't done, "You coming to Blackstone was the first genuine conversation we had."

With anger filling her words, she spit out, "That was a choice you made! You chose to leave without a word to me. I've been here, I've wanted to have a conversation."

"Really? This is my fault? What about before that? When you were Command, or I'm sorry, are you still Command? I get it, you were Command and I respected that, but YOU were the one who wanted that boundary, always calling on me like I was your puppy. We weren't equals, we weren't in this together. You didn't want to talk then unless you were giving me orders," he bit back, matching her venom word for word.

Olivia hesitated, "I needed you. I wasn't- I didn't-" She wasn't used to this, admitting she didn't know something, that she was scared, and she thought she could project all those feelings of fear turning to confidence- or cockiness- on to Jake without ever realizing that they were coming off as harsh and despotic.

A dry laugh came out of Jake's mouth. "You didn't need me, you're doing fine. It seems like we both ended up fine."

Olivia scoffed and only replied "Yeah, fine."

"Why? Was there something else?" Jake questioned, sensing there was something she was still holding back, wanting to lay it out on the table so he can return to Blackstone and never look back.

"I heard you. The day we came back to D.C. I was in the QPA foyer and I heard you say nothing is going to change," her words changed from being filled with anger to sadness, perhaps- heartache.

"What? What else did you hear?"

"Does it matter? That's all I needed to hear."

 _So she didn't hear me say I was still in love with her, right now, I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. "_ What am I supposed to think? We've been going back and forth for so long with Fitz or Rowan or one of us being Command in the way. I didn't think anything changed. So we slept together. So what?"

"So we don't have that anymore! We didn't have all those obstacles in front of us and you didn't even want to give us a shot."

"I didn't want to put myself out there only for you not to choose me. For you to find someone or something better to pass the time with and I'm left behind. And maybe that's not on you or me, maybe we're just not meant to be," he replied, the despair leaking out as he echoed the words he once told Fitz. Both times there was a little bit of hope within him that he wanted to prove himself wrong. "I'm happy with my simple life in Blackstone."

Olivia suddenly overcome with emotion from all that had been revealed in a matter of one hour, could only stand and say, "I should go; I just realized have a lot of work to do."

* * *

"You're back early. How was lunch with Jake?" Mellie asked as she walked alongside Olivia on their way to the Briefing Room.

Olivia was instantly suspicious but not surprised, "How did you know?"

"I overheard some interns who got a GossipFromTheHill blast."

She rolled her eyes at the mention of the sleazy "news" source who had eyes everywhere. "It was fine, whatever, did you go over the talking points for the briefing?"

"Yup- Are you ok?"

Olivia cocked her head to face the woman who was being especially nosy, "Yes I'm fine. Madam President, can we get back to running the country?"

"I don't think so. You getting this annoyed just has to mean something happened," Mellie figured it wasn't because they changed their menu at the popular lunch restaurant. "Jake's your friend, is everything all right?" she said acting oblivious.

She's found out that people underestimating her-whether it's other heads of state assuming she's the same as her ex-husband or relationship drama between her most trusted advisors- can be used to her advantage when really she's known for a while. Well, noticed it a while ago and has been paying attention.

* * *

At first, all Mellie knew was Olivia and Jake had "dated", but she had assumed it was all a ploy, a cover up for her ex-husband's affair. There were things she noticed after Fitz and Olivia's breakup, when Olivia no longer needed a beard, which she found questionable- she swore she once saw Jake leaving the parking garage under Olivia's apartment one early morning when she was on her way in to work on her book, Olivia's behavior after the extravagant _J-Mo_ wedding, her jumping to recommend him when she needed a VP. But it wasn't until after the three of them kicked off the campaign that she actually began to pay attention. She noticed the chilliness between the two during the first few weeks, then a complete 180 to them being best friends, finishing each other's sentences.

It turns out she wasn't the only one who noticed; when she went to speak to Vanessa after Vargas's tragic demise, she wanted to say they weren't sleeping together, that much she was sure of, she knew Olivia and her habits after 8 long years of her sleeping with Fitz, but Mellie didn't want to be the one to say that, although Jake wasn't physically cheating on Vanessa, emotionally, she was sure there were more than meets the eye with his relationship with Olivia.

She continued observing from a distance: their eye contact when Rowan revealed Olivia and Fitz were sleeping together again, both of their absences from inauguration balls, the sexual tension and the constant whispers during her first 100 days in office, before another 180 turned them back to politeness and frigidity, seen between two powerful, but rather stubborn individuals. The reveal of B613 to her answered some of her questions, but still she felt there was more to lay bare.

When Jake handed in his resignation letter directly to her, she couldn't resist asking if this was because of Olivia. She was simply met with a sad smile and "It's time for me to move on," indirectly speaking about more than just his job as head of the NSA for the past 3 years. Olivia's shock when Mellie informed her of Jake's resignation made Mellie sure this was not a typical relationship or breakup.

Anymore information came from, surprisingly, her ex-husband. He was chatting with her on the couch while waiting for Teddy to get ready after informing her that he had to switch weekends last week because he had gone down to visit his old Navy buddy. Considering Jake to be a friend, she asked how he was holding up, to which Fitz replied he's doing well, he's happy and Fitz was happy that both of them could reconnect despite having such a tumultuous love triangle with Olivia.

Now, a president isn't supposed to be nosy, especially not in her ex-husband's, Chief of Staff, and former head of National Security relationship drama, so Mellie tried to nonchalantly reply that she didn't know they were very serious as she dug for information. With Fitz now over Olivia and able to talk about her and her relationships without becoming emotional or shutting down, he responded, filling her in on what he knew: how they lived on an island together for a few months, how they were very serious afterwards too and he found that out after he made a terrible mistake, how when the photos of Olivia and Fitz came out, the first person she called was Jake, and how, yes Olivia was acting weird after killing Andrew, but he'd always had a suspicion that something had happened at Jake's wedding when he watched her rushing out. Teddy soon ran in, excited to see his dad, and Fitz walked out with a wave, oblivious to the curiosity he had just fed in his ex-wife.

When Emma came in with more information on Jake's new teaching job at Blackstone and her needing to choose a high school to give a speech in, Mellie reminded herself of the 2 weeks Olivia needed to get used to Admiral Stevens, who had big shoes to fill, and knew the opportunity was too good to pass up. After that, how was she supposed to control the weather? That was a little something she called fate. Perhaps she might not get that feeling of love that had been cruelly taken away from her so many times, but that didn't mean she couldn't try to spread it to people to stubborn or oblivious to see it right in front of them.

* * *

Olivia was glaring daggers at her, but Mellie stared her down in front of the door to enter the Briefing Room, willing her to yell at her for not focusing on the job. But all Olivia could say was, "I've had a busy day, still trying to process somethings," before turning back to walk in a face the pack of reporters.

As much as Mellie hated to see a woman she had come to respect and even consider a friend be so anguished, she was pleased that Olivia was confronting her feelings head on.

* * *

As she was driving home, all Olivia could think about was what Jake had said, " _only for you not to choose me_ ". This reflection first brought guilt, but then turned to anger- How could he say that? Does he know what she's done for him? She's always tried to protect him. And yes, maybe she hasn't been fair to him, the words "I love you" always seemed to get stuck in her throat but she did and he knew that.

She quickly swerved around to go to the Days Inn to give Jake a piece of her mind. The other guests in the lobby witnessed the classic Olivia Pope power walk as she rushed in, beseeching the receptionist for the room number of Jake Ballard, so determined she would knock on every door if need be. Luckily, the front desk recognized her and assumed it was a national emergency and swiftly informed her he was staying in room 415.

Olivia ran out the elevator, on a war path, and impatiently started pounding on door. A concerned and confused Jake opened the door only to find a fuming Liv- "Listen up, you had a lot to say but I have a lot to say too-"

He tried to stop her, "Liv-"

"No! Don't interrupt me"

"But –"

"I have always loved you. And I have chosen you. And for you to just ignore that really hurts. I know we didn't have some big grand gesture where I announced it to the world and we didn't get a wedding with 600 people," slowly, her anger was dissipating and her words turned gut-wrenching, "but know that I just wanted to protect you. I know I wasn't fair to you and I closed myself off because I thought that's what I had to do to be the Boss, but I don't. I don't want to."

She waited for him to respond as she knew in her gut that this was it, the buildup from last 8 years finally spilling out. This was the bottom of the ninth, their last chance, and her opening up like this would either end up in a home run or a strikeout. At that moment when it felt like her life was hanging in the balance, Jake stared at Olivia in shock, silent before turning away from her and saying "Yes, what's wrong?"

Olivia snapped out of the bubble with just her and Jake and looked behind her to see a young girl who had apparently been standing there the whole time.

"Maddie? Hello?" Turns out for the teenager, not much of a history buff, this was the most exciting thing she had seen all day.

"Uh sorry, we were wondering what time we need to be down for breakfast tomorrow before the tour but if you're busy, I can come back-"

"5:30. The chaperones want everyone fed and ready to go by 6:15."

"Ok, thanks Coach Ballard." She replied slowly walking backwards, still astounded at what she just witnessed.

"Liv, why don't you come in so we can talk in private?"

"Oh right."

They had just entered in the room when Olivia started again, apparently gaining a second wind, "I want to be the boss. I love being Chief of Staff and changing the world. But I love you too. And I don't want to choose. Or I choose both."

Jake still hadn't said anything to Olivia since she got here. He slowly walked towards her and Olivia opened her mouth to say something again, to take back what she had said and pretend it never happened if he didn't feel the same way, but was met with his soft lips on hers. It took her a second to realize what was happening before reaching out to hold on to Jake's shirt, holding on so tight, never wanting to let go.

They pulled apart needing a moment to breathe, but he looked into her eyes and saw hope and the future and knew this was it. This was right. Olivia gazed up into his bright green eyes, happy to see the light in them, and saw it all- from the horrors of his past, to the hunger she still suspected was still there that was fed by his power in the White House, to the peace that he had achieved breaking away from B613 and the White House. He had grown; they both had. And they learned that while they could live without each other, they really didn't want to.

"I love you no matter what. So what now?"

"I don't know. We'll figure it out. We will figure it out together."


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4/ Epilogue**

 **AN: So like I said earlier I'm straight up ignoring a lot of season 7**

"Yeah, I'm about to leave," Olivia smiled as she hung up the phone and grabbed her coat and her duffel bag. She had a long road ahead of her to Blackstone and hopefully with Jake. They were a few months into their relationship and couldn't be happier. It wasn't like that instantly, but when have things ever been easy for Olivia and Jake?

* * *

Olivia and Jake's relationship hit a small bump when Olivia ambushed Jake with dinner plans while he was in D.C., only to pull up in front of Rowan Pope's house. That Sunday evening, they sat outside in the car, arguing about going in because Liv wants them to talk and perhaps a part of her still needed her father's approval, but Jake didn't know where he stood with the man.

The next Sunday evening when the knock came on Rowan's door and he opened it to find his daughter and a man he once thought of as a son looking awfully close, it was safe to say, he was surprised.

The three of them sat in the dining room, eating dinner and drinking wine, with no explicit threats or visible guns. Olivia wanted to make it very clear that he was not to interfere in her relationship or to try to force a breakup. As Jake and Olivia had seen time and time again, just because Rowan was no longer officially Command, didn't mean he didn't have a few of his own tricks up his sleeve. Dinner was stoic and tense with Jake wanting to get out of that house as fast as he could and Rowan feeling nothing but disappointment as he observed the former spy who was great and who had the opportunity to make history, but decided to give it all up.

"Olivia, do you mind helping me clear the plates so we can pull out the dessert?"

"Oh I got it-," Jake started.

"No, it's fine Olivia will help me. You're a guest," Rowan replied shortly. "Olivia?"

She made eye contact with Jake, knowing her father was getting ready to criticize their relationship again.

In the kitchen, Rowan looked up from cutting the pie and stated, "Don't worry, I'm not going to poison his slice. He needs to be in full health to make it back to whatever small town he came from and stay there. "

"Wow, thanks Dad." Olivia rolled her eyes. "Don't even start. We are in a good place right now and I really don't want Sunday dinners to come to an end because you tried something with Jake."

He waited as he watched Olivia become more on edge before responding, "Do you really want to go down this road? You know what I think. Is this what you want? To be tied-"

"I'm not tied to him. I'm choosing him. I'm happy, actually happy. I'm here with him because I want to be and I want him in my life and I want you in my life so get your "mediocrity" comments," Olivia said with air quotes, glaring at him, "out now because I don't want to hear it anymore."

"What about the White House?"

"What about it? Jake is by my side no matter what."

Rowan shook his head as Olivia took the pie back to the dining room. At first, he didn't believe Olivia when she said she could have it all, but as he watched from the kitchen while Olivia sat back down at the dining room table and caught Jake holding his daughter's hand, lightly rubbing circles, acting like Sunday dinners with his girlfriend and her father didn't make his stomach turn and not making a scene because at the end of the day, Jake would do anything for Olivia, the wheels started turning in Rowan's head, that maybe he was wrong and started looking ahead to the future.

 _Perhaps if I can advance the proposal that is inevitable, I could plant the idea of a return to politics, more specifically a Presidential run, in Jake's mind, or at least in Olivia's, to discuss with Jake. Olivia wouldn't truly just be First Lady after she completed 2 terms as Chief of Staff, she would still have B613 to run. Then I have my boy, Jake, in the Oval, and Olivia in B613, side by side, as they wish, but still keeping each other in check and running the world, as I wish._

For now, Rowan focused on making the perfect pot roast every Sunday, and making sure Jake was treating his daughter right, which he realized he didn't really have to worry about each time they tag-teamed to debate with Olivia, now much calmer and much more light-hearted, around the dinner table.

* * *

Rowan wasn't the only one who got to see their daughter's new relationship. One weekend Olivia was unsure if Jake should come up to D.C. from Blackstone, not because she didn't want to see him, rather because she had plans to go see her mother in the fancy new apartment Olivia had locked her up in. Jake made a joke asking how Mama Pope was doing which only inspired Olivia to ask him to come with her. Jake agreed, knowing the pain of her mother leaving would always be a part of Olivia and if these visits to check up on her in her- much fancier, but still a prison- home, would help her heal, he would go every day.

Maya greeted the man with a raised eyebrow, a quick glance over, and a comment about how she's surprised but not disappointed. "I was never a fan of the other guy."

Jake suddenly felt a new sense of weight as he met with Maya in a relatively normal environment where they weren't worrying about presidential assassinations or kidnappings, and remembered this was Olivia's mom. Olivia just watched from the kitchen, wine glass in hand, with a smirk as her mom made her boyfriend uncomfortable, like normal mothers do, with questions and sarcasm, wanting to see how long Jake would last before saving him.

* * *

Quinn wasn't surprised when Olivia came down to QPA, asking for their services in vetting Mellie's potential nominee to fill a seat on the Supreme Court. What surprised her was seeing her walk in with Jake Ballard by her side, casually like it was a normal Friday evening. Huck and Jake chatted by the entryway as she discussed with Olivia, distracted as she tried to read their body language.

 _Was this a hookup?_ _Jake wouldn't come all the way up here, driving for hours, just for a night with Olivia- unless the sex was that good? Hmmm… besides he would go straight to her apartment_. She knew the two of them had a long, complicated history, but seeing them together made Quinn think this is what the twins from Parent Trap felt when the mom and dad finally got back together. Pushing the childish Disney movie out of her head, Quinn focused on her friend in front of her and assured her this case would be top priority.

As she watched her two former bosses walk out together, hand in hand, she knew Abby was going to regret missing this so she could eat dinner with David, because Quinn couldn't interrogate Olivia about her relationship status alone- Olivia still sometimes saw her as the baby of the group, despite having a baby of her own, she would only be on the receiving end of a wave of her hand and an eye roll- but the two of them, working together, surely could've gotten something out of her.

Abby did fill her in the next day, saying Olivia called because she could "feel the questions waiting to be poured out of Quinn", and told her what she knew- they were slowly getting back together, not rushing into anything, but that being said, Abby wouldn't be surprised if they were shopping for bridesmaids dresses or even hearing about an elopement on the news in the next few months.

Quinn hung up the phone and looked to Charlie and Robin sitting at the breakfast table, with a mess all around, and realized if someone had told her 5 years ago she would have a happy, healthy kid with Charlie, Huck would be a total softie who apparently passed on a slightly threatening, but more protective message of approval to Jake, Abby and David would be back together, and Olivia and Jake would be doing their own local version of happily standing in the sun, she would've brought out her tool kit and gotten to work.

* * *

For Olivia and Jake, so full of love, the approval of people around them wasn't necessary, but it definitely felt good.

Love was treacherous and scary, especially with their history, and relationships are hard enough without having to live 2 hours away from each other, with one person working in the White House and the other trying to educate the future generation so they can possibly make it to the White House- arguably two of the hardest jobs out there.

Jake thought about, _Are we starting over or picking up where we left off?_ but Olivia was determined to prove it; this time will be different. There were a couple instances when old insecurities and fears would come to the surface with those days ending with the two of them in bed together with space between, almost asleep, but not quite, when one of them would reach over to the other to remind them " _I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."_ with just a touch and a promise to talk in the morning.

That's not to say they didn't have good days (and nights), too. This relationship was a step forward, filled with cheesy clichés of new couples and old traditions of like those who've been happily married for a lifetime. Olivia attempted to cook for Jake in light of their recent relationship shift, but apparently it didn't matter if she was in the White House, her apartment, Blackstone, or anywhere else, Olivia Carolyn Pope was a mess in the kitchen. Jake took over and tried to salvage the remains before deciding to just order in, that way they both get fed and they have 20 minutes to enjoy a variety of _activities_ while they wait.

They fell into a rhythm of weekend trips up to D.C. or down to Blackstone, and communication, slowly at first- like the high schoolers Jake taught everyday- as to give each other space and not seem too eager, but then they realized that they've had a lot of space over the past few years and continued with video calls where they both are eating dinner in D.C. or Blackstone- Olivia with takeout and Jake complaining that he has to make her a home-cooked meal next time he sees her- just sitting and talking and laughing with each other started.

For Olivia and Jake, it was loving each other completely with everything they have. Both of them were trying work and fight for their love but despite all of that, Olivia realized this wasn't a draining fight, she didn't feel exhausting and a shell of a person afterwards, this was an active effort to be with each other, to choose each other. Of course, distance makes the heart grow fonder-and makes the nights even sexier, so when they do get together, they make quick work of the clothes on them and feel what they missed.

Their identity still consisted of who Rowan made them to be, especially, the power and influence upon the capital they once held, but when Admiral Ballard showed up hand in hand with THE Olivia Pope to a state dinner, the rumors of a possible return to D.C. and run for office started spreading like a wildfire. These rumors continued to be fueled from Blackstone High when one of the Bearcats' star players decide to mess with his favorite coach during class and tweeted a picture while he was subbing for a government class. BNC decided to pull up a 4-person panel to discuss the Admiral possibly getting ready for a presidential campaign after his former running mate finishes off her second term, and was starting with inspiring the students who will be the young voters in 2024.

There was a balance between them spending some weekends at state dinner and some casually working side by side from home or running errands like normal people do… besides, they still had time and if anyone bothered to check, Jake was polling well in many counties, not only in Virginia, without even campaigning, so who knows what the future holds?

* * *

For now, one Chief of Staff was less worried about another presidential campaign and more focused on supporting the high school baseball team while in Blackstone as they tried to beat their rivals. She was up in the stands cheering and pretending to know what was going on in the game.

"Go Bearcats!" Olivia cheered from the stands. It hadn't looked good for most of the game but at the bottom of the ninth the Blackstone Bearcats hit multiple home runs and it looks like they were going to win.

She'd never done this before, gone to a high school baseball game and publicly supported Jake's coaching career, waves of happiness came over her, similar to how her relationship felt often. She knew this was special- this moment, and this relationship. She knew that it was fate (and possibly a little meddling from the President) that she ran into Jake again and with good timing too, so they could salvage and grow their relationship.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw two middle aged women staring at her and whispering. That wasn't a problem- Olivia had quickly gotten used to the whispering that never stopped since her name had been mentioned as the 44th President's mistress many years ago. She turned her head and waved to the women sitting on the bleachers by her. To her surprise one of the women came over to her, and asked her "Are you Coach Ballard's girlfriend?", Olivia smiled, expecting questions and amused as she was reminded he was 'Coach' here not 'Command' or 'Admiral', "We're thinking of getting a gift from him from the team and parents and we were wondering if you had any ideas or suggestions."

"A gift? Oh, that's so kind."

"Yes, as a goodbye present because he's been such a good coach and the kids love him," the mother replied.

Goodbye present? Where was he going? Olivia was shocked and could only reply that she was sure he would love anything from the team before asking to be excused.

That night, Olivia had definitely been quieter but Jake assumed she was because of the trip down and the exciting game; he kissed her shoulder before turning over and muttering good night, oblivious to the thoughts running a hundred miles per hour through Olivia's head.

"Jake? Jake, are you awake?" Olivia whispered.

"Hm…"

"Jake, I need to talk to you," she continued, reaching over to turn on the lamp.

"That can't be good, what's wrong?" He shifted to face her.

"Why is your team buying you a goodbye present?" She didn't meant to spoil the surprise, but Olivia was worried what his answer would be. She did love him and knew he had a special place in his heart for the island, she did too, but she loved her job and wasn't ready to leave Mellie or the White House yet. She thought he knew that despite making his own choice to leave.

"What? I don't know what-"

"Are you planning on leaving? A mom told me you were and I don't know how or why she knows before me, but Jake is this just a vacation or more permanent-" Olivia rambled on.

"Damn, I was trying to keep it a surprise."

"A vacation? They're giving you a goodbye present because you're not going to be here for a week or something? People are a lot nicer outside of D.C."

"No," Jake replied, chuckling, "I'm leaving Blackstone. I'm looking for a place closer to D.C. so we don't have to travel as much and… if you want, it doesn't have to be my place, it could be ours."

Olivia didn't say anything at first which caused Jake to rush out "That is, of course, if you want. It would be close to your current apartment and the White House-"

"Yes."

"Yes, you want to move in?"

"Yeah," Olivia replied, smiling, "let's do this, you're coming home."

"My home is wherever you are," Jake whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

Now, they were looking at houses in the suburbs of D.C. like Kensington and the North Potomac- with Olivia paying special attention to the school district because Jake didn't know that it could become particularly important in 5ish years- so they could live their normal lives while still being the formidable people they are.

 **AN: I kinda wanted to keep it open ended a little to see if I want to make a sequel or something but for now this is the end! Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!**


End file.
